


compliments

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, this ship's name is genn'themar deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: genn and lor'themar see something in the other that they like. (based around the in game dialogue when you're heading to take the tidestone back in nazjatar.)





	compliments

**Author's Note:**

> (hello and welcome to h̶e̶l̶l̶ my crack ship (: enjoy your stay)

Genn growled as he tore into a Naga. He thought this was going to be a simple mission. Since the Alliance champion had found the Javelins of Suramar, he thought they would accompany Jaina and himself and they, along with backup Alliance forces, would storm where the Tidestone was and take it back. But of course the Horde had to interfere. So here Genn was, fighting with the Alliance champion and... Lor'themar. The Blood Elf leader refused to let the Alliance champion out of his sight, though Genn had to admit he understood why. If they were here with a Horde champion he'd feel the same way Lor'themar did. He ripped the throat of his current target open and stood for a second, panting, catching his breath. It had been a while since he had been able to tear into enemies like this and he was enjoying himself. 

"Impressive, Greymane. A pity we never had the honor of facing one another on the battlefield." His ears shot up slightly as he heard the compliment from Lor'themar. Why did Lor'themar say that? They're on opposite sides. Still, he scrambled for a reply.

"How fortunate that we never did. It would have been a waste to kill you."  _ A WASTE TO KILL YOU? _ Genn was confused with himself. Why did he say that of all things? He turned to bark something mean at Lor'themar to make up for it but saw that he had dived back into battle, gracefully cutting through multiple naga with a skill developed over his long life. Genn had to admire how...effective the Blood Elf was in battle. He moved with zero unnecessary movements, his sword moving almost too fast to be tracked. He looked like he was using zero effort, and he looked amazing as well.

Genn's ears fell when he realized what that last thought had been. Why was he being like this he has a wife for Light's sake and even if he didn't he wasn't into guys. Still, he realized he had been staring at Lor'themar this whole time. Angry with himself he went to take it out on a Naga Stormcaller.

~~~

Lor'themar had to admit; watching the King of Gilneas tear a Naga to shreds like the creature was paper was doing something for him. He was pulling his sword out of a dead Naga as he watched Genn attack with a fury unmatched. He had always secretly found the Worgen fascinating, but to see him in action like this, and so close? He wished he could just watch him fight.

However, he had to make sure Genn and the Alliance champion didn't try to pull a fast one on Thalyssra and him, so he went back to work clearing out the camp near the Tidestone. It was too close quarters to use his bow, so he had been cleaving through the Naga with his sword. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see one of the mind control squids moving to Genn. It was far enough to shoot, so he quickly pulled his bow and fired a shot. The arrow went straight through the squid and pinned its body right by Genn's head. Genn, looking up from the body of the Naga he just killed, glared first at the squid and then at Lor'themar. Lor'themar started to turn away when he heard Genn speak. "Hmph. You fight well... for an elf."

Lor'themar felt his heart skip a beat. Genn just offered him a compliment...well, as much of a compliment as he could, but still. Lor'themar knew how much that must have taken Genn, given the fact that the Worgen had lost their home twice to the Horde. Still, Lor'themar couldn't give him a regular compliment back. He thought quickly for the perfect reply. "And you fight well for a wolf." He saw a smirk appear on Genn's face before the Worgen launched himself at another group of Naga. 

Later, after the Tidestone had been secured and the way to Azshara opened, Lor'themar sat, cleaning his sword. The words Genn had said halfway danced around in his head.  _ Fight well for an elf. Waste to kill you. _ He began to hum softly, lost in thought.

"Well someone is in a good mood despite everything," he heard the calm voice of Thalyssra say, causing him to stop humming. "Did something happen I should know about?"

Lor'themar glared at her. He didn't like her tone. It was almost as if she knew why and was just toying with him. "I am just glad that the Tidestone is no longer in Azshara's grasp and we are one step closer to ending her," he said matter of factly.

"Yes, things did end up going well, even with the Alliance here." She smiled. "Tell me, how was it fighting with King Greymane?"

_ Does she know? _ He was certain of it, but wasn't going to let anything show. "It was...interesting. His fighting style is savage but effective." He went back to cleaning his sword, trying to get her to leave.

"Yes, I find Worgen fight with everything they have." She paused for a moment. "I bet he looked amazing while he was at it."

"He really did," Lor'themar said absentmindedly before realizing what he said and stopping what he was doing. 

"Don't worry, Lor'themar. I won't let anyone know," Thalyssra said with a laugh as she walked away.


End file.
